


Shower (Keanu Reeves x Reader Oneshot)

by ficsnroses



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsnroses/pseuds/ficsnroses
Summary: After Y/N returns from lunch with friends, and Keanu returns from training, they decide to have a *steamy* shower session together.
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You
Kudos: 25





	Shower (Keanu Reeves x Reader Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings : Smut, fluff. Unprotected Sex. Intercourse in a public place. NSFW. A few F bombs. Enjoy!

The lacy bra you were wearing had begun to really pierce into your skin, as you had finally pulled into the driveway of your home. You had just returned from a small brunch get together a couple of your friends threw in their home. It was a semi formal affair, you had opted for a long sleeve short dress best suited for the January cold, and some classic heels.

Keanu hadn’t been able to come with you today, which did upset you minisculely, although you knew he would have been there with you, had it been in his power. He was currently in the _training paradigm_ , getting prepared for upcoming projects; possessing an immense passion for the craft, nonetheless, and that was enough to keep you happy. Knowing he was happy.

A few people had inquired on his whereabouts, why he hadn’t accompanied you to the party. Keanu was a private man, translating to much of the industry populace being unaware of your relationship. Nevertheless, that didn’t mean it hadn’t been speculated by the mass of the tabloids. Whether it was a cradle of hands during an evening city walk, or candid portraits clicked at dinner, it had been a frequent in Hollywood news. It was bound to happen, you had been in a committed relationship for a little over three & a half years now.

Regardless, both your friend circles and acquaintances knew. Everyone you’d regularly socialized with knew how smitten you were by each other, and how well things were progressing. Needless to say however, much like today, there were plenty of times Keanu couldn’t company you to events hosted, due to his jam packed schedule. You didn’t mind, he’d never let the thought of you _not_ being his biggest priority cross your mind. You knew just how much you meant to him. He showed you that in private, to the only person who really mattered. It _was_ irritating when people constantly pressed on your relationship, asking where he was. You didn’t like feeling compelled to prove how inviolable your relationship was to the world.

Stepping out of the car, you felt small beads of water begin to pepper your skin. The news reported a storm approaching, the gray clouds, as big, somber balls of cotton in the sky proved right. With a scamper, you bolt to the door, your need desperate to get out of the rather uncomfortable outfit. With the auburn and earthy dead winter leaves propelling themselves through the atmosphere, and a wind chill, cold and arctic practically roaring at your exposed skin, you sighed relief once you reached the front door.

With a jingle of your keys, you let yourself in, immediately rushing up the wooden stairs as you kick your heels off. The house was hushed, peaceful, everything left untouched. Keanu wouldn’t be home for a few hours, presumably. Sighing, you run a hand through your now tousled hair, letting yourself into your shared bedroom, the white framed door creaking in the process. You swore your eyes must have lit up a golden hue, seeing Keanu unpacking his gym bag by the dresser, throwing dirty clothes into the wash hamper. His eyes find yours, spotting you walk into the bed room.

“Hey, beautiful.” He smiles, eyeing your outfit. Anytime Keanu saw you in a dress, he felt his breath hitch. He loved how astounding, staggering your legs looked, velvety and silken. How perfectly crafted your body beheld, the dress perfectly embracing each curve, highlighting your femininity in all the right ways.

“Hi. You’re home early?” you say, as you walk up to him, enclosing your arms around his neck, stowing a kiss on his cheek. His arms wrap around your waist immediately.

“Finished early. How was it? You look stunning, hun.” he replies, observing your lips, smoothing his hands over your hips. You run your hand through his hair, ruffling it a little, before sighing.

“It was alright. Everyone kept asking where you were.” You tried your best not to frown, intending to refrain making him feel bad. You knew he wanted to be there with you. “It’s alright though, work is important.” You smiled, cupping his cheek, assuring him.

“I’m sorry, baby. You know I’d be there in a heartbeat if I could. You’re not upset, right?” he asks, grabbing the wrist of your hand caressing his cheek, pressing a feather light kiss onto it.

“No, of course not.” You promise. “Why are you so warm and damp?” You chuckle, rubbing his shoulder.

He begins to back away out of your touch. “I’m all sweaty and gross. Sorry.” He frowns. You grin back, turning to walk away from him as you throw your hair into a messy bun. 

“You know I don’t mind, love.” As you walked to your vanity, you began taking off your earrings in the process. “How was training? You’re not too sore, are you?”

“I’m alright. Could really use a shower.” He speaks from the other side of the room. He’s browsing his side of the walk in for a fresh pair of shirt and pants. Sauntering out, his favourite gray Arch t-shirt in hand, paired with black sweats, he catches a glimpse of you sat on your vanity, wiping off your makeup. To him, you looked divine, beatific, _bewitching_. In moments like this, when you were quite frankly just doing you own thing, _existing_ around him, he found himself immensely in awe with you. How deep he’d fallen in love with you over the years. You seize him staring through the mirror. “Care to help me with my zipper?” you smile.

“Of course.” He walks up behind you, crouching slightly to reach the top of your zip. As he brings it down steadily, gradually exposing your back, your skin looking so seamless and smooth, he finds his pants grow a little tighter than before. As the sleeves of the dress fall gracefully off your shoulders, leaving them bare, you wince slightly at the cold air that brushes them.

Keanu can’t help himself, as he brings his hands to rest on your waist, his head finding comfort in the crook of your neck. His tender lips are browsing the skin, placing delicate kisses along the surface. Every now and then, his tongue softly grazes your neck, nibbling, causing butterflies to quiver in your mid. You bring your hand up behind you, to tangle in his soft, lengthy locks. “Baby…” you gasp.

As Keanu’s hands begin to lightly move, massaging your hips, you know he’s in the mood for a quick…or not to quick rumble. Truthfully, you wouldn’t mind being with him right now, _having him._ Despite your busy lives, together and apart, your sex life had never suffered, your desire for each other still as strong since the day you met. As you turn around, faintly touching, facing him, his lips are now on your jaw, tugging at the dress that still rests above your chest. “Can I?” he asks, asking permission to discard it off you fully.

“You know you don’t have to ask…” you bite your lip, staring him right in the eyes, your own orbs suggestive. Keanu doesn’t linger a second longer, skillful fingers beginning to peel the material off your delicate, exquisite skin. As he finds your breasts, covered with the lace bra, he immediately begins placing open mouthed kisses just above the fabric, stocky fingers working at the hook. “So beautiful, baby. Just for me.” He breaths, as you palm his now very distinguishable bulge. You nudge him gently, raising yourself to stand as his hands refuse to leave your body.

“How’s that shower sound?” you say breathlessly, gripping his nape.

“Sounds fucking amazing.” He smiles, capturing your lips in a searing kiss. You disconnect briefly, taking hold of his hand as you lead him into your master bathroom. With the lights flickering on, his hands are right back on your hips, as he gently guides you to the counter.

“Wait, you’re not too tired or sore for a round, right?” you ask quietly, cautiously scratching his beard, your noses barely touching. He loved the way you always made sure he was okay, and cared for him, no matter the situation.

“Oh baby, I’m never too tired for you.” He smirks. “I’ll never be able to say no to you. For anything.” He stares you intently right in the eyes, for a moment. You knew each word escaping his lips was true, coming right from the honest depths of his heart. He’d do anything for you.

With a gentle prop, he places you on the granite counter, you moan as his lips find their way back to your neck, beginning to fiddle with the hook of your bra again. As the material falls, he glides the straps off your shoulders, his ruff beard gently scratching your skin as he takes a nipple into his mouth. You can’t help but moan at the feeling of him so close, all his attention diverted on you, _pleasing you._ He always knew just where to touch you, just where to dance his lips across your skin. 

Sometimes you thought he had memorized your body just as well as a bass guitar he would play on stage, knowing by heart _exactly_ which strings to pull, _exactly how to play the rhythm, which riffs would provoke a melody._ His breath is warm, tantalizing, as he brushes, nibbling the delicate skin just below your ear.

You snake your hand into the waist band of his pants, sliding it into his boxers. Your lips curl at how hard he already is for you. Taking his length into your palm, you stroke him, mid shaft to tip. “Feel good, baby?” you ask, looking down at your hand pumping him inside his pants.

“So good. You make me feel so good, sweetheart.” He moans, his head tilting back, his own large palm coming down to grope over your hand inside his pants.

“Take it off, babe.” You tug at his sweats, urging him to pull them down for you to remark him in his entirety. He obliges, tugging at your waist to pull down the sheer tights that accompanied your dress, along with your panties. His cock has grown bigger, and its began to throb, each vein becoming clearer, more prominent. It’s only inches away from you, practically poking at your thigh as he stands between your legs. Your mind races, aching for him to be buried deep, deep inside you.

You resume stroking Keanu’s member, his hooded eyes watching as he slips through your grip, dewdrops of pre cum seeping, helping him glide in your hand. A few hoarse moans sashay out his lips, teeth biting the skin in ecstasy. He brings his large hands to cup your breasts, gently massaging them, watching how they bounce in his grip. You tug at his shirt, urging him to take it off. Once he’s pulled it over his head, you reach down to run your fingers softly over his large stomach scar. He’d got it years before he met you, on a motorcycle accident. You always enforced him to be careful when he went on bike rides, the thought of him getting into another accident so big never truly would leave your mind. He’d assure you he was careful, always bound to find his way back home to you.

Cupping his face between your hands, you bring your lips to kiss his once again. Something about kissing him was so, so intimate to you. The way his tongue felt; tasted against yours, an after hint of smoked tobacco always lingering, his taste so uniquely intoxicating; way you could sense each steady breath. His hands roamed your body, making it their alter, which only turned you on more by the second. As his hand travels down further and further, it ceases where you needed him most. He gently rubs your folds, that have gradually grown wetter and wetter, two fingers slipping inside briefly, curling, preparing you to take him. You swore you didn’t mean for your lips to let out such a sultry, louder than intended moan as you watch him bring his fingers up, licking them clean, eyes never leaving yours.

You grab his shoulders, hopping off the counter, grabbing his hand once again to lead him to the shower. As you turn it on, you test the temperature quickly, slipping a hand under the steady stream. “Ah! Cold cold!” you whimper, jumping back slightly.

He’s amused, watching you. You make sure to sway your hips a little, sticking out your ass a little more than usual. He brings a broad hand to slap it gently. “Peachy.” He grins, as you smirk. You heard a deep rumble of his chest, as he brings your entwined hands up to his lips to place a kiss to your palm. “You’re so adorable. I love you.” He grins. 

“Oo! It’s ready.” You chirp, stepping into the shower, Keanu following behind. Once both in, he situates himself behind you, steady stream of steamy aqua cascading water droplets down your skin. He’s got his sizeable arms wrapped around you, pulling you into his chest, your back pressing against him. There was something so right, so emitting of being home, when his arms were wrapped around you like that. The warmth, the security of his embrace, capturing you. He rests his chin on top of your head, both closing your eyes, sulking in the moment. It was nice to be in such a vulnerable setting together, feeling each other’s bare skin, knowing there’s not a single barrier between you two.

As you palm his length once again, remembering _what you were in the middle_ of, he sneaks his hand down to your heat, rubbing at your sensitive bundle of nerves. ‘Let me taste you, darling.” He whispers lightly into your ear, gently nudging you to turn, lips on your neck. As you follow suite, he guides you to the shower wall, kissing your lips briefly, before trailing lower, and lower, as he’s kneeled down in front of you, his hands on your hips. “Can you lift this up for me, darling?” he asks, gently nudging your leg to drape over his shoulder, allowing him better access to your basically drenched cunt.

Hoisting your leg up, placing it over his shoulder, your hand tangles in his hair. Within seconds, his face is buried between your crotch, his skilled tongue lapping at your clit, licking long strokes across your heat. He slips in a finger, adding two gradually, pumping in and out as his breath is so hot on you, sucking feverishly on your clit, your hips bucking in his favour. Your eyes close, incoherent moans escaping your lips as you tug on his raven mane.

“Keanu…oh gosh…harder, please.” You gasp, widening your legs to allow him better access. “Harder, sweetheart?” he suggests, pumping his stocky fingers in and out of you faster, curling them more now, making sure to rock his hand so skillfully, his tongue doing wonders on your clit. You were practically squirming under his touch. The determination to bring you to your edge was intense in him, visible in his hazel eyes, perceptible in the way his hands moved on you. You could feel the pit in your stomach building, as the steamy air lingered on your skin, the water vapour so gently kissing your body, your gentle, gaspy moans muffled by the shower spray. “Yes, baby. Just like that right there, please don’t stop.” You begged, eyes closed, head tilted back against the shower wall. Within seconds, Keanu has you coming loud, moaning his name, your release coating his fingers.

“You sound so beautiful, love, saying my name like that. Don’t think I can ever get tired of this.” He smiles, raising himself up, making sure to hold onto you tight, as he can tell your knees have fallen weak, your breath heavy from the mind blowing orgasm he just gave you, so effortlessly.

“ _You got another one in you for me, baby?_ ” he asks, his forehead pressed against yours now, pressing a kiss to your cheek. He tucks your dripping strands of hair behind your ear, pressing kisses wherever he pleased. You nod frantically, rubbing his nape. He’s still got you pinned to the wall, his overlong hair dripping at the ends, tiny turquoise globes of water peppering his face. The beauty of his features, the exaggeration of just how perfectly sculpted he was, was so prominent in that moment. You couldn’t help but appreciate how beautiful he looked. Handsome, sure, but the word didn’t do justice to the man who held you tight in his grip right now. He was _beautiful_.

Fingers ghosting his chest, you begin to lower yourself in his grip, ready to satisfy your man on your knees. Keanu tightens his grip on you, however, delicately stopping you. “No, princess. I won’t last.” He chuckles. His fingers are back on your cunt, slowly, sensually massaging. “This is where I want you. Where I can _feel_ you.” his voice is deep and sultry, alluring, and it’s making you lose control.

You stare him right in the eyes, your gazes never faltering from each other. “Ke?” you say in a low, barely audible voice.

“Yeah?” he replies, his hands rubbing up and down your sides as you pull him closer by his nape. “I love you.” 

You needed to say that to him. 

“I love you more.” He smiles, pressing a few needy kisses to your lips, sensory, and affectionate.

“Take me. I need you.” You stroke his rock hard length once again, gently pulling, urging him to make home within you. You prop your foot up onto the edge of the tub, one leg holding you steady on the ground, although much of the work was being done by Keanu’s herculean arms holding you tight, fixated. 

Keanu brings your leg that rests on the bathroom ledge to wrap around his waist, in attempt to pull you closer to his skin. Grabbing his cock, he guides himself into you, entering inch by inch, _slow, gradual_ , allowing you to adjust to the first few inches. 

He’s big, beautiful, and warm, the sensation so good, stretching you, but leaving a burn. No matter how many times you’d had time, he always took getting used to at first. He smiles big, knowing he had that effect on you. You can tell he’s proud of himself. “Tell me when, princess.” He whispers, making sure to press a kiss to your bottom lip. 

You nod when you’re ready, eyes closed shut, as you place both hands on his ass, urging him to move. With one hard thrust, he’s fully in, setting the pace as he thrusts in and out slowly at first, the pads of his calloused fingers nipping into your hips, keeping you in place. A string of moans escapes his lips, as his head falls back, his cock twitching within you. “I can’t believe I get to do this. Can’t believe I get to make love to you, whenever I want. Fuck you, when I want.” His hoarse voice fills the shower room walls. He opens his eyes to look at you, your eyes still closed, flustered, taking in shallow, moany breaths as your swollen breasts bounce beautifully to his pace. Your skin is glowing, glimmering in the humid bathroom walls from all the steam. 

“Do you want me to make love to you, sweetheart? I can go slow if you want.” He breaths, watching himself slip in and out of you so easily. His cock is glistening with your slickness, the sounds of him moving in and out turning both of you on more and more. “You sound so sweet, so tender, so drenched for me.”

You smile, eyes still fluttered closed, your head resting on the wall behind. “Just the way you like it.” 

“Give me a little of both. Show me what you got, Reeves.” You grin, your wet hair clinging to your silky, smooth skin. He’s burying himself gaping, deep, profound inside, fully, each time. His thrusts are moving in and out leisurely, focusing on just making each other feel close, connected by each other’s bodies. You don’t think you can ever get over this, ever get tired of feeling him so deep inside of you, knowing you’re the only woman in the world who gets to feel him this way. The sounds that leave his lips are only an added ecstasy. Your favourite sound in existence.

“Fuck, Y/n,” he mumbles, eyes shut tight, burying his face in the valley of your breasts. 

“Is it good, baby? Do you like how needy you’ve got me wrapped around you?” you moan into his ear, one hand holding onto his shoulder, the other massaging the back of his head that’s made camp between your breasts.

“So good baby. You’re so good for me.”, is all he manages to get out, before his lips are attaching to your skin, placing sensitive, wet kisses all over your chest. As he continues to pump in and out, he brings one of his hands from your hips up to cup your cheek. “I love you so much, baby.” He breaths, thrusts becoming needier by the second. You can’t bring yourself to reply, although, a particularly loud moan echoes from your mouth, bouncing off the four walls. He grabs a fistful of your hair, tugging lightly. “So fucking much.” He reiterates.

“Can you go harder, Ke? Please?” you ask, your tone stifling, grabbing both his shoulders for balance.

“Harder?” he asks, placing a kiss to your collarbone. “Do you trust me, sweetheart?” he asks, between moans.

“Of course.” You reply, fingernails now raking into his biceps.

“Then I need you to do something for me, princess.” He asserts, staring you into your glossy eyes. It wasn’t that you were _crying_ , your eyes had filled. Keanu was fucking you so good, so well, it made a few tears threaten to fall. It felt like the best feeling that could ever be felt. Too special, too precious. “I need you to wrap your other leg around my waist as well. Can you do that for me, love?” he asks intently, tone full of affection, adoration, and care, as he lifts your chin up with his index finger.

You swallow, nodding. You trust him. “Gimmie a litte jump then, sweetheart.” He says, grabbing the back of your thigh to support you, as you raise your feet off the ground with a hop, wrapping your other leg around his waist as well now. He’s got you pinned against the wall, completely levitating off the ground, both legs wrapped securely around him as he’s buried entirely inside your cunt. You loved how he had complete control over you in this moment, granted permission to do whatever he wanted, however fast, however hard he wanted. You were entirely at his mercy, completely wanton, so voluptuous.

He begins thrusting hard, and faster into you, holding you steady in his arms and the wall. His hands are definitely leaving bruises on your skin, but you don’t mind. You only wrap your arms tighter around his neck, clinging to him as his thrusts have become more rapid, urgent.

“Do you like that?” he asks, voice low and grumbly, full of lust. You only manage to nod and bite your lip, speechless and out of breath. The familiar pit in your stomach is rising again, and you fear you wont be able to last much longer, Keanu so expertly thrashing, hitting all your right nerves, he’s begun to fuck you senseless against the wall.

“Oh god, fuck baby. You’re making me feel so fucking good.” He’s biting his lip as well, trying to keep from screaming your name.

“You’re so vocal today.” You smile at him, bringing a hand to tangle in his hair.

“I can’t help it. _You feel so fucking good today, Y/N_. I can’t praise you enough, honey.” He moans, his voice shaky now. He’s shuddering, cock twitching, you can tell he’s nearing release. Rocking his hips, he begins rolling them to flawlessly hitting all the right nerves in your mid, you feel they’re going to snap at how expertly he’s bringing you closer and closer to the edge. The sound of his skin slapping yours is filling the room, and it’s _killing you_. His skin, slapping yours, hastily, senselessly.

Holding tighter to your waist now, Keanu begins pouring all his might into giving you some final hard thrusts. He’s pushing as much as himself possible into you, and you can’t help but scream, bringing your arms tighter around him, your lips attaching to his shoulder, biting, trying to muffle your yelps. 

“Where do you want it, baby?” he asks, thrusting still, hasty.

“Inside. I wanna feel it.” Your breath hitches, anticipating his warmth spilling inside you any second now. You bring your hand down to lazily rub a few circles on your clit. Normally, Keanu would do this for you as he moved in and out of you, however, his arms were full holding you up. Within a few more particularly forceful, ridged thrusts, you’re unravelling around him, screaming, shrieking his name, as your nails rake across his back, definitely leaving marks. 

“Ke, oh my gosh, Ke. You’re so good to me baby. So fucking good.” You’re breathless, collapsing on his shoulder, trying to steady your breathing as he’s still thrusting diligently. You’re riding out your high, as Keanu moans louder than he’s moaned the entire session, buried deep, heavy inside, as you feel him shoot creamy ribbons of his seed into you. He’s moaning your name, eyes clasped shut as his face is buried in your chest, your breasts providing him a safe haven. 

You let him finish, stroking his hair, placing delicate, kind, heartfelt kisses onto his head, as he manages to collect himself once again.

You gently tap his hand to let you down. He does, and you immedietly hold onto him again to steady your balance. He chuckles, grasping your waist tight again. “You good, love?” he asks. 

“Never been better.” You grin, cupping his face with both hands, to place a tender kiss to his lips. “Thank you so much, babe. That may have been the best you’ve ever fucked me. It was new, I liked it.” You smile lovingly at him, gently stroking some wet hair out of his eyes. He still looks dreamy, his skin flushed, red patches on his neck and chest. He sure knew how to treat his lady.

“I liked it too. You were so good, Y/N. I’m proud of you.” He hugs you close to his chest, pulling you in, positioning you both under the temperate spray of the water. 

”We should try out new places more. Its a lot more exciting than our bed.” you giggle. 

“Anywhere for you, doll.” he presses a kiss to your lips, his hands stoking, palms soothingly running up and down your back. Keanu was just as amazing during aftercare, as he was during the deed. He basically made your heart flutter with how loving, gentle, and caring he would always be after sex. 

Good thing you were already in the shower, the mess you both would have left on the sheet would have been quite the task to clean. You could still feel his sticky release coating the inside of your thighs, trickling down. 

Your eyes dart to his shoulder, where you’d left a very prominent bite mark from when you had reached your end, the sensation too much to endure. “Oh my, shit. I’m sorry.” you trace your fingers over the scar, frowning. “Does it hurt, babe?”

“Not at all. Kinda sexy, actually.” he declares. You ruffle his hair, laughing.

You rest your head on his chest, closing your eyes. He rests his head on top of yours, closing his earthy eyes as well, arms holding you close. You both enjoy the moment, holding each other in your embrace, feeling each other’s heartbeats finally calm down, your skin sticking together. After a few moments of very comfortable silence, resting with your love, Keanu speaks. 

“Hey, sweetheart, I hope you’re not too upset over me not being able to make it out today.” He frowns. You move your head back to look at him, brining your hand to rest on his bearded cheek.

“Baby, I’m not at all. I promise. I know how much you love me, and I know that when something truly significant comes up, you’ll be there with me. I trust you fully, Keanu.” You smile, kissing the corner of his mouth. “Please don’t upset yourself. I love you so much.” You restate. He brings your wrist to place a kiss to the side of it.

“I love you too, Y/N. So much.”

You grin momentarily, a smirk planting itself on your lips. “If only I could tell all those… _inquisitive_ people at the party just _how much_ , how _good_ my man loves me. _How well he takes care of me_. _Treats me like his queen._ ”

Keanu lets a laugh out of his chest, with a rumble. “Aren’t you a feisty little vixen.”

“Can’t help it. _You just felt so good today_.” You smirk, repeating his words from earlier. Keanu presses another closed mouth kiss to your lips, and another to your forehead. Subsequently, he grabs the shower cream off the lip of the tub to lather into his hands, before massaging it over your back, your shoulders, your breasts, pressing kisses to your nose and your cheeks in the process.

“Shall we wash up?” he smiles his dreamy smile at you. You laugh, before pressing a kiss to his chest, rubbing it soothingly. “Yeah.” You reply, grabbing the shower gel, to lather into your hands, so you can enjoy a nice, long, intimate shower with the man of your dreams. The love of your life.

And you needed to prove that to no one.

_No one but him._


End file.
